


Family

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Family, Fulcrum, Hurt, M/M, POV rebels, Rebels, Thrantovember (Star Wars), Thrawn just wants his family safe, Weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: The rebels weigh the benefits against the risks of kidnapping Thrawn's family.--Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5. This one's a bit shorter, but I had this in my head after the day 4 piece.
> 
> I've never written anything in the POV of the rebels so...let me know what you think?
> 
> Enjoy...

_“This is Fulcrum, delivering an urgent message.”_ Kallus spoke in a hushed voice, despite being completely alone in his hideout on Lothal. _“I have personal information regarding Thrawn that may give you an edge.”_ He looked down at the family photo he’d taken a copy of from the admiral’s office. A holo of him, his partner, and his son. He sent it.

 _“Thrawn has a family that lives with him aboard his flagship. His romantic partner is Lieutenant Commander Eli Vanto. He's the grand admiral’s aide. They call their son Grey. His flagship, the_ Chimaera _,_ _made a jump for wild space three days ago before returning to Lothal. He’s planning something big and wants them to be safe and out of the way from the coming battle. Proceed with caution.”_ He cut off the transmission, pushing himself up to stand. 

It was done.

Hera brought a hand to her chin, rubbing at her elbow as she considered the piece of information. “How can whoever this Eli Vanto is... _love_ someone like Thrawn?” She asked in disbelief, settling her hands on the edge of the table with the holo projector, looking at the provided holo of the small family. “Regardless of whether or not he’s an imp.”

“I guess that’s the answer though, isn’t it?” Sabine spoke from beside her. “He’s just another imperial. I feel bad for the kid though.”

“Now, here’s a thought.” The captain said, eyes turning to the sky, the faint outline of the _Chimaera_ visible on the skyline. “We could get Thrawn to defect. His tactical abilities could prove to be a huge asset to the rebellion. Just think, this could help tip the odds in our favor.”

Sabine let out a half laugh. “You’re kidding, right? Thrawn? Defect? That’s not possible.” She crossed her arms over her chest, shifting her weight to one leg. “Not after everything he’s done.”

Hera shook her head. “Think about it, he’s a nonhuman in the imperial navy, _and_ he’s a high ranking grand admiral. That doesn’t happen without good reason, and you know it. Maybe they’re forcing his hand. Maybe getting a hold of his family and getting them away from the empire can help him.”

“And if it doesn’t?” She tilted her head, hair falling away from her eyes.

“We’ll at least be able to force his next hand. He can’t attack us without being certain his partner and son will be unharmed.” She answered easily. “We can negotiate something with him, get him to possibly surrender even. We can offer his family back to his fleet in exchange for him.”

The woman hesitated. “Okay. I can see that being the more likely scenario. Even that could tip the war in our favor. Having Thrawn out of the way would help us free Lothal a lot easier.” Her face grew more thoughtful. “So what do we do then?”

Hera reactivated the holo map, bringing up the wild space sector. “We have names - Eli Vanto and Grey - and we have a general location, wild space. I’m willing to bet they have a connection to the Vanto shipping company out on Lysatra.”

She met Sabine’s gaze. “That’s more than enough to find Thrawn’s family.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is here!

I had a few people subscribe to this, and I just wanted to let you guys know that the second part is up. It is the day 11 fic of aMantaRay's Thrantovember.

I'll provide the link for you in the notes. Thanks so much for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549751


End file.
